Similitudes
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Porqué ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a decir lo que ocultan.


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan. **_

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "Entre dos mundos" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

**Similitudes**

Si había algo que Nico odiara eran los secretos. Suyos o ajenos, no importaba. Él simplemente los odiaba. Sobre todo cuando lo ponían entre la espada y la pared, como el de su conocimiento sobre los campos griegos y romanos.

Él lo había sabido. Lo supo desde el momento exacto en que vio a Jasón Grace ingresar en el campamento mestizo. Su perfectamente controlada vida estaba a punto de irse al mismo infierno. Que Grace estuviera con los griegos significaba que Percy debía estar con los romanos y eso quería decir que tendría que ir a buscarlo, lo cual ocasionaría muchas preguntas que no podría ni quería responder.

Pero…ahí estaba el gran problema. Percy no había llegado al campamento Júpiter. Y eso era algo que aterraba a Nico, aun cuando no lo admitiera.

Esa era la razón por la que Nico tomo la costumbre de vagar por Nueva York. De alguna forma debía encontrar al hijo de Poseidón y lo haría. Nico buscaría debajo de cada piedra si era necesario, pero sería él quien lo encontrara. No Annabeth, no las cazadoras, no la Oráculo, nadie del campamento, solo él, solo Nico. Porque Nico es consciente que si hubiera sido él quien desapareciera, solo seria Percy el que lo buscaría.

Mientras caminaba, no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que pasaría una vez encontraran a Percy, si es que llegaba a aparecer…No, no debe pensar así. No existe la posibilidad de nunca encontrarlo. Percy estaba en algún lugar, posiblemente con la memoria borrada al igual que Grace y era por eso que no podía regresar a casa.

Un grito interrumpió la cadena de pensamientos de Nico. ¿Podría ser...?

Se escucha otro grito y Nico corre a su origen. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que el dueño sea Percy. Aunque Nico en realidad lo dudaba. Sin importar la situación, Percy no hubiera gritado así. Él se habría enfrentado a lo que sea sin emitir ningún sonido.

Las suposiciones de Nico estaban correctas. No se trataba de Percy después de todo.

El chico que huía de dos perros infernales era un poco más alto que Percy, parecía tener alrededor de 18 años, tenía el cabello negro y la piel blanca cual marfil. Fácilmente podrían confundirlo con una especie de ángel sin alas. Por lo menos, Nico sentía una esencia de paz y calma proviniendo de él, por eso lo primero que pensó fue en un ángel.

Nico tuvo que reprimir un bufido. El chico claramente no era un semidiós griego y por los delicados rasgos que poseía, podía deducir que tampoco era un romano. Lo cual significaba que debía ser un mortal con la vista clara. El hijo de Hades no puede evitar compadecerse del pobre diablo (o ángel en este caso) que está condenado a ver la verdadera cara oscura del mundo.

Nico sigue observando. El chico ha sido conducido por los perros hasta un callejón dónde fue acorralad. De su cinturón saca una extraña daga…no, no es una daga más bien parece ser una especie de ¿cuchillo? ¿El mortal pretende defenderse con un cuchillo? El hijo de Hades sabe que ese mortal simplemente no tiene oportunidad.

Durante unos segundos se plantea la posibilidad de dejarlo ahí, no era su problema si el mortal decidía jugar con aquello que estaba más allá de su comprensión. Pero no puede hacerlo. Si Percy hubiera estado ahí… él ya habría saltado en defensa del estúpido mortal.

_-Joder Percy, lo que me haces hacer-_masculla Nico antes de saltar frente al mortal.

El mortal y el perro parecen sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de Nico. El infernal perro de la derecha gruñe al olfatear, seguramente dándose cuenta de que esta ante un hijo de los bajos fondos. El de la izquierda mira atentamente todo con sus rojizos ojos.

_-¡Niño vete de aquí, es peligroso!-_dice el mortal en un gruñido. Como si pensara que Nico solo iba a estorbar en la lucha.

Nico no le hace caso y se lanza sobre los gigantescos perros. Sosteniendo con fuerza su espada de hierro estigio logra deshacerse con rapidez de uno, pero nunca conto con que el otro lo lanzaría contra una pared.

_-¿Estas bien?-_pregunta el mortal entre preocupado y asombrado.

Nico no puede evitar pensar que los mortales son idiotas. Acaban de lanzarlo contra una puta pared y le vienen a preguntar si esta bien. ¡Por supuesto que no está bien! Joder ni que la pared sea algo blando o suave con que chocar sin hacerse daño.

Nico se levanta procurando no mover mucho su hombro izquierdo. Al parecer se lo ha dañado con el golpe. No es que sea una sorpresa.

El perro del infierno se prepara para volver a atacar pero para la sorpresa de Nico se convierte en un montón de cenizas cuando el "mortal" de un salto logra clavarle su daga en el centro de su cabeza.

El "mortal" lo mira durante unos segundos con sus intensos ojos azules como si no supiera como continuar o que decir en una situación como esa. Hay algo en sus ojos que está incomodando a Nico, solo que no puede identificar el qué.

_-¿Estas bien? Necesitas alguna runa, tengo mi estela-_dice rápidamente a la par que saca un extraño tubo parecido a una varita-_si quieres puedo..._

_-¿Quién eres?-_lo corta Nico_-¿cómo derrotaste a ese perro del infierno?_

_-Soy Alec Lightwood-_dice ruborizándose levemente, como si se apenara por no haberse presentado antes de empezar a balbucear sobre runas.

_-El perro, ¿cómo lo derrotaste?-_insiste Nico ignorando la mano que Alec le tendía

_-Con mi cuchillo serafín-_contesta medio molesto al ser groseramente ignorado.

_-¿Cuchillo serafín?-_pregunta Nico intrigado hasta que una idea desagradable se cruza por su cabeza_-¡Mierda!-_masculla furioso-_No me digas que eres un hijo de Eros_

_-¿Que...?_

_-¡Dile a tu padre que deje de insistir. Yo no voy a admitir nada porque no hay nada que admitir!-_chilla Nico sin poder evitarlo.

Alec mira extrañado al chico. Cuando lo vio aparecer sólo pudo pensar que era otro mundano más entrometiéndose donde no lo llamaban. Pero luego demostró que no era un simple mundi. El chico con su rara espada negra logro acabar con uno de los demonios que lo habían seguido.

Por unos segundos, Alec piensa que debe tratarse de otro nefilim, sin embargo el chico no reacciona al oír su apellido (no es por nada pero los Lightwood son una de la familias más antiguas e importantes entre los cazadores). Y definitivamente no parece estar muy cuerdo. Alec mira cómo se pone a gritarle al cielo, a un tal Eros para que lo deje en paz, que no va a seguir su estúpido juego, que no hay nada que este ocultando, etc.

_-ejem-_carraspea Alec cuando Nico calla para tomar algo de aire_-mira, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero puedo decirte que mi padre no se llama Eros_

_-Entonces eres un hijo de Afrodita-_se apresura en añadir el otro chico

_-mi madre tampoco se llama Afrodita-_dice antes de mirar pensativo a Nico_-¿Afrodita y Eros no son dioses griegos?-_pregunta curioso

_-...-_Nico mira al otro chico evaluándolo_-no eres un semidiós-_murmura como si finalmente captara algo que no había entendido-_¿que eres?_

_-¿Semidiós? ¿Cómo hijo de un dios?_

_-No, semidiós como hijo de un titán-_responde Nico sarcástico_-Claro que como el hijo de un dios._

_-No existen hijos de dioses_

_-¿en serio crees eso?-_dice Nico con burla_-Yo soy Nico Di Angelo, un hijo de Hades-_Para demostrar su punto. Nico hace aparecer un zombi de la tierra-_yo controlo las sombras y a los muertos_

_-¡Por el Ángel! ¡Eso no debería ser posible!-_exclama Alec_-¡Para hacer eso deberías ser un brujo!_

_-Tendría que ser un niño de Hécate para ser un brujo-_responde Nico desapareciendo al zombi_-Ahora dime qué eres_

_-Soy un Nefilim, un…_

_-Descendiente de la sangre del ángel Raziel-_termina Nico sorprendido_-¡Pero creí que estaban extintos! _

_-¿Por qué habríamos de estar extintos?_

_-Mi padre me dijo que hace mucho tiempo desaparecieron. Obviamente no lo han hecho así que debe habérmelo dicho por otra razón-_musita pensativo_-tal vez sea como con los romanos, se supone que no debemos vernos_

_-Tus dioses no deberían saber nada de nosotros-_contesta Alec mirándolo con desconfianza_-porque es que sabes sobre los nefilim_

_-Eso no importa-_dice Nico_-lo único que importa es que alguien debe habernos juntado por alguna razón…_

_-Son coincidencias, nadie podría haber provocado este encuentro_

_-Tú no conoces a los dioses, ellos pueden hacer todo. Desde provocar encuentros hasta desaparecerte sin dejar rastro… ¡ESO ES!-_chilla Nico extasiado_-¡probablemente es por eso! Tú debes haberlo visto_

_-¿A quién?_

_-A Percy_

Nico se toma su tiempo para describir al hijo de Poseidón. Sin darse cuenta, el aura de calmada paz que desprendía Alec lo hace hablar con toda la honestidad posible.

Alec no puede creer que algún ser divino los ha juntado con algún propósito oculto, pero si ese fuera el caso probablemente el motivo seria para que se identificara con aquel chico. Nico tenía una gran devoción por Percy, la misma que Alec sentía por Jace y seguramente ambos estaban…estaban…

_-No conozco a ningún Percy-_Dice Alec cortándolo, él no puede admitir…aun no puede hacerlo

_-¡oh!-_musita Nico desilusionado_-tengo que irme-_dice apresurado_-gracias por lo del perro_

Nico se da media vuelta, dispuesto a irse con rapidez. No puede creer que haya dejado salir gran parte de lo que siente.

_-¡Espera!-_dice Alec parándolo_-Yo…-_musita dudoso_-espero que lo encuentres, a Percy, realmente espero que puedas encontrarlo_

Nico lo mira fijamente, ahí estaba nuevamente la incómoda sensación que le provocan los ojos de Alec. Pero ahora puede ver el motivo. Alec tiene la misma mirada que Nico ve cada vez que observa su reflejo en el espejo. Ese vació y temor. El miedo a no ser comprendido, el terror de ser descubierto. El pánico de quedarse solo. El odio a si mismo por sentir lo que siente.

_-Gracias-_murmura Nico antes de desaparecer entre las sombras

Probablemente nunca se volverán a ver. Pero ambos sabrán que en algún lugar hay otro chico parecido a ellos. Con un mismo secreto y el mismo temor de reconocerlo. Porque ambos pudieron notarlo en los ojos del otro y solo por un segundo lograron admitir con franqueza lo que sienten, solo por un segundo fueron libres. Pero ambos saben que es mejor seguir callando, ambos saben que no obtendrán nada si hablan.

Esa noche, Nico seguirá en su búsqueda de Percy siendo consiente que Eros no lo dejara en paz hasta que suelte su oscuro secreto.

Esa noche, Alec volverá a negarse a visitar a cierto brujo de ojos gatunos y se dedicara a cazar con el rubio de ojos dorados sólo para verlo feliz.

Esa noche, ambos decidieron seguir escondiéndose un poco más. Sólo un poco más, porque esa noche ambos entendieron que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para callar.

N&A

Sip, lo sé. Debería estar publicando The Mark of Athena pero aún no acabo el capítulo. No he tenido mucho tiempo para avanzar.

Espero que le haya gustado este one shot. La verdad no estoy muy conforme. Posiblemente haga otro más adelante sobre Nico y Alec en el que tenga más tiempo para detallar todo lo que quiero.

No se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones.

Cuídense.

byebye


End file.
